1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus having a moving body, a moving body fixing structure, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus such as a multifunction machine or a copying machine includes a moving body, such as a scanner or a carriage, movable inside the apparatus. In general, the moving body remains fixed from the time of shipment until completion of installation in a user environment. The reason is to prevent the moving body from being displaced or damaged when some sort of external force or impact is applied to the moving body during transportation, delivery, installation of the moving body, and the like. Various methods can be used as the method of fixing the moving body. Typical methods include the following three methods.
The first method is a method as disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1, in which holes are bored in common parts of the housing of an apparatus and a moving body, and the common parts are screwed or fixed with a pin or using a hold-down spring to fix the housing.
The second method is a method as disclosed in Patent Literatures (PTLs) 2, 3, and 4, in which a lock receiving structure such as a pin or the like is provided on a moving body, and a locking structure (for sandwiching the lock receiving side or the like to restrict the position) is provided in a lever or a slide switch on the housing side to move the locking structure appropriately in order to fix the moving body to the housing.
The third method is a method as disclosed in Patent Literatures (PTLs) 5 and 6, in which when a moving body is moved to a fixed position, the moving body is automatically fixed by means of a locking mechanism.    PTL 1: Japanese Patent No. 2073095    PTL 2: Japanese Patent No. 4296673    PTL 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-079375    PTL 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-009987    PTL 5: Japanese Patent No. 2979576    PTL 6: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-054616
When the first method mentioned above is employed, the issue is handing of a screw or an inset used for fixation. Basically, the screw and the inset become useless after the fixation of the moving body is released. However, the moving body may be transported once again. Therefore, there is a need to keep the screw or the inset without throwing it in the trash. Further, a tool such as a screwdriver is required to release the fixation of the screw or the inset.
Further, when the first method is employed, the issue is dealing with a hole in the apparatus. Specifically, there will be problems of causing disfigurement of the apparatus, allowing dust or dust particles to enter the apparatus, and reducing the resistances of electric parts inside the apparatus to electrostatic potential unless the hole is closed. If the apparatus is designed to close the open hole in the apparatus with a lid or the like, the cost will increase.
When the second method is employed, the above problems can be solved. However, other problems may arise after the fixation of the moving body is released. Specifically, if a user touches a lever, a handle, a rotary switch, or a slide switch intentionally or unconsciously to cause the housing and the moving body to be fixed together, the locking structure and the moving body may crash into each other to cause a failure of the apparatus.
When the third method is employed, if an external force is applied in the direction of releasing the lock of the moving body, the lock may be released. In such a case, since the moving body is exposed to the external force or impact in an unfixed state, the moving body may be damaged.